


Insert Title Here

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: The adventures of a rogue-wanna-be-warrior-hero, a punchsexual half-dwarf, a runaway noble, and a dragon lady with trust issues [1]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Based off a homebrew D&D campaign, F/F, F/M, Gen, I have no idea when this will end, Lola has serious trust issues, Lots of LGBT+ Characters, M/M, Multi, Onyx is "punchsexual", Other, Rowan is actually the biggest flirt, The more south you get in this world the darker peoples complexions tend to be, autistic characters, because idk when this campaign will end, literally the main characters Rowan Onyx Leda (Lola I'm uncertain of) are lgbt+, possible polyamorous relationship is brewing, while the more north you go the lighter people's complexions tend to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: Rowan is the daughter of an Elvhan woman and a Dryad woman who wants to explore the wide world and become a hero; maybe, just maybe finally meet her Dryad mother. Onyx Cadash is the only child of a castless surface dwarf mother and a Stout Halfling father, in the northern most village of Banwell and was trained by her mother in the art of the sword and shield; and how to sing and play the lute by her father--she also has a strong tendency to punch anyone, thing, or creature. Leda is the daughter of the noble family Cousland however, after her magic manifested when she was ten she ran away in order to avoid being killed for being an "abomination" just for being a mage; since then she's gained a griffin familiar who thinks she's her mother and that she's named Nesi. Lola is a Vashoth woman who was born into a tribe, but shunned due to her unusual red complexion causing her to eventually leave her tribe, where she eventually joined a crew of pirates; this is also where she found her first real friend that she could trust--the first person who she fell in love with. Anders is a socially awkward ranger and hedge-mage, that's friends with Onyx; & is on a mission to find his missing sister.





	Insert Title Here

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off what happens/of my friends characters (and an NPC that's started to show up more frequently & that two of my friends characters have a thing for romantically) in our D&D campaign that I'm DMing. Links to their tumblrs and the tumblr for our campaign will be at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan arrives at the Capital, Reds' Dale. Leda is trying to sell her goods at the festival in order to get the coin so she can buy the items that she has no way of making herself. And Onyx is just an adventurer getting drunk in a tavern and waiting for her childhood friend Anders. This is How Rowan, Leda, and Onyx meet.

A young woman tugged her hood up further and smoothed her cloak down behind her as her tail started to act on its own in her excitement to finally be out in the real world rather than cooped up inside a stuffy classroom like where her mother would have her be. She had dreams, aspirations of being a big hero! A proud warrior even. But she knew—had it drilled into her head that humans do not like any elves, be them Elvhan or Dryad. They saw magic and those with is as abominations; and since the elven people were born of magic they saw them as abominations. So being cautious she shrouded herself in a cloak to avoid unpleasantries.

Taking a deep breath of fresh sea air, she finally stepped off the boat, heading to the stairs in the rock face, in order to, get up to the City of Reds’ Dale. And as she wandered the streets of the market district she was in awe of the obvious festival festivities going on. Merchants littered the streets trying to sell their goods and children ran the streets as adults smiled at their innocence. Eventually she came across a girl sitting on a spread out, woven blanket with a series of goods spread out. “Hi!” she chirped deciding to strike up a conversation, “I’m Rowan.”

“Leda.” The girl said with a small kind smile. “Feel free to buy anything if you see anything you like. It’s all hand made by me too.”

“Cool!” Rowan said, “that’s awesome! How much is this bracelet, the one with the little white flowers?” She asked as she started to counted out her gold, hoping it wasn’t too expensive since after paying for the two boat rides she had to take she only had ten gold, six silver, and 21 bronze.

"That one? Just five bronzes.”

“Really? I’ll take it!” but in her excitement her tail thrashed around of its own will in excitement revealing Rowan’s elven status to Leda.

“You’re an elf!?” Leda gasped, “are you a mage?” Whispering the last part.

“Um yeah, but no not a mage. My mother is though, most Elvhan are and my mom was a little disappointed when I didn’t show the aptitude… but she’s doesn’t care about it anymore. She’s just glad that I’m healthy. Plus, I’m only half Elvhan anyway and Dryads are much less likely to be mages and my other mother was a Dryad.”

“Oh…” Leda said a little disappointed though, Rowan didn’t pick up on it.

“Yeah, but you aren’t against me being elven?”

“Why would I be? I know most humans think the elves abominations, but it’s not like elves can really control that they were born of magic.”

“I—thanks.” Rowan said, “glad to hear some people don’t think that. And here for the bracelet.” Leda took the bronze, handing over the bracelet which Rowan immediately put on. “Do you know what this festival is for?”

“It’s a celebration of the Goddess Andraste,” Leda explain. “And the dragon decorations are because of her earthly incarnation is a dragon. Her den is not far from her—only about a day’s journey away.”

“Oh, thanks.” Rowan smiled, “I should be going. I need to find a place to spend the night.” Leda watched her walk away, a small mew sound was heard from her largest bag as a small fluffy creature pushed its head out nuzzling its beak against Leda’s left bicep.

Leda shifted slightly to pet the little creature, “You gotta stay hidden, Nesi. It’s not safe for you to be out and about here.”

Meanwhile Rowan was thinking about the dragon goddess Andraste and about her Dryad mother. Wondering if maybe she would know about her and where she was.

* * *

 After wandering about looking for an inn that she could afford to get a room in, Rowan found herself in the Red-Light District and in front of a shabby looking tavern with a sign saying _Red Horn Inn_ , the paint of the lettering peeling off so at first glance it appeared to say _Red Orn Inn_. With a deep breath and a tight clasp on the clasp of her cloak she pushed through into the sleaze tavern.

A quick glance around, she saw a group of drunks that were passed out at a table in the far corner and a lone figure at the bar the tankard in her hand and another empty one pushed to the side that the bartender—a crusty older male—had yet to pick up. So, she made her way over not paying much attention to the drunkards. “Hi,” she said toward the shorter woman trying to be polite. “I’m Rowan.”

“Onyx.” She said with a shit eating grin, her words a little slurred holding up her drink to cheer not realizing that Rowan didn’t have one and ending up spilling the rest of her alcohol on the already stained bar. Luckily Rowan managed to avoid getting on her person.

“You’re drunk.”

“Whaaa? No! I’m not!” Onyx shouted, her slurring worse than a few minutes earlier.

“Sure you’re not… but okay whatever you say.” Rowan said as she gestured the bartender over. “How much for a room?”

“Five silvers,” The man grunted out, picking up Onyx’s tankards.

“I’ll take it.” Rowan grinned happily, handing over the coin after which he told her, her room was the first room on the right.

Leaving the drunk girl behind she headed to her room, which was just as shabby as the rest of the tavern. The Bed clothes were tattered and moth eaten; the window was covered in dirt, dust, and stuck in a partially open position—not to mention facing a wall. She sighed at least this way she wouldn’t have to wear her cloak and as such would have no fear of someone seeing her elven nature.

Eventually leaving her things in her room—which would later prove to be a mistake—she   decided to go back down to maybe have a drink and converse with that girl Onyx. And afterwards she left the _Red Horn_ to go see if Leda wanted to accompany her to go see that dragon goddess—whose name she’d already forgotten.

* * *

 Rowan back tracked her steps in her search for Leda and was relieved that she was still in the same spot where she’d first found her. A glance at Leda’s little shop of goodies, told Rowan that no one else had come by to buy anything; and Rowan’s heart went out to her.

“Leda!”

Leda glanced to her left where she’d heard her name called, smiling a small smile when she saw Rowan. “Hey. What are you doing back here?”

“Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to go talk to the dragon goddess lady with me.” Rowan chirped, “it could be a fun little adventure!”

Leda shrugged glancing down at her goods and then up at the festival goers, “sure why not? It doesn’t look like anyone else is gunna come by…” She looked a bit sad at that as she had worked hard to find the ingredients to make the potions and gather the flowers for the bracelets and crowns. In fact, other than Rowan the only one to come by was a small child—who was clearly a street urchin—that she had given a flower crown to, completely free of charge out of the kindness of her heart; and to if she were honest the smile that the kid had given her was payment enough.

“Great! There’s this girl—Onyx—that I met in this tavern and she’s actually pretty cool even though she was a bit drunk… but anyway we should see if she wants to come to!”

“Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to go talk to the dragon goddess lady with me.” Rowan chirped, “it could be a fun little adventure!”

Leda shrugged glancing down at her goods and then up at the festival goers, “sure why not? It doesn’t look like anyone else is gunna come by…” She looked a bit sad at that as she had worked hard to find the ingredients to make the potions and gather the flowers for the bracelets and crowns. In fact, other than Rowan the only one to come by was a small child—who was clearly a street urchin—that she had given a flower crown to, completely free of charge out of the kindness of her heart; and to if she were honest the smile that the kid had given her was payment enough.

“Great! There’s this girl—Onyx—that I met in this tavern and she’s actually pretty cool even though she was a bit drunk… but anyway we should see if she wants to come to!” And before Leda could respond in any way at all Rowan grabbed her and started to drag her in the direct of the _Red Horn_.

“Wait!” She yelled pulling her arm from the elf’s grip, “I’ve gotta pack up my things so no one steals ‘em.” Her tone was calmer now, “if you help me it’ll get done faster and we can get going sooner.” Rowan nodded at understanding the logic and moving to help Leda gather up her potions and other items. If she took notice that Leda hadn’t let her near her bag Rowan didn’t say anything.

* * *

After about an hour they finally finished packing up Leda’s make-shift merchant stall, Rowan lead her through a series of back alley ways. “Is this the Red-Light District? It is, why are we here? This isn’t a very safe place…” _“for outsiders”_ went unsaid in her thoughts.

“Is that what this part of the cities called?”

Leda face palmed at the pure naivety of her new friends reply. “Yes. I thought that would be obvious…? I guess not, whatever it doesn’t matter at this point. Just please tell me you didn’t leave you’re belongs in room in this tavern you’re taking me to.”

“Um… well…”

Leda sighed, “of course you did. Oh well what’s done is done, maybe you’ll get lucky and all your stuff won’t be stolen.”

“Did you say something?” Rowan said, “never mind this is the place!”

Leda observed the tavern’s unwashed window that was missing the glass panes, the peeling paint on the sign, and the door that was barely hanging onto the single hinge that was more than a bit rusty. Once inside Rowan pointed out Onyx and she noticed a hooded figure who had a large sized staff on their back, the blade at the bottom was even scraping the floor.

 At this point, Rowan, had noticed them as well and seemed to have a star struck look in her eyes as she bounded over to the hooded person. “Hi!” Her voice was loud and the person flinched at the volume, “I’m Rowan!” The person flinched again at the volume, shifting away before quickly running off all together. Leda watched him go wondering if perhaps they were a mage to, as over her time on the run from the Chantry she had learned to very few non-mages carried staffs like that. Rowan pouted as her now crush ran off before eventually turning to Onyx. “Who has that?”

Leda nodded finally approaching the short dwarf woman, “yeah it looked like you knew them. Were they a— “

“Oh! Leda and I are gunna go see a dragon!” Rowan interrupted, “you wanna come with us?” Leda just shook her head deciding it was better if she just didn’t finish her question.

“Dragon!” Onyx cheered jumping up on the bar, “let’s kill a dragon!” The crusty old bartender glowered at Onyx—and Rowan—because of their loud volume and Onyx how Onyx had jumped up on the bar.

“No! We don’t want to kill the dragon because she a goddess,” Rowan exclaimed. “I just want ta see if she knows anything about my other mother. I want to find her and meet her, because my mother never would talk about her. She’d just tell me she was a Dryad…” When she said Dryad, her voice had lowered to barely a whisper so only Leda and Onyx could hear her.

“Fine. Fine, whatever. We won’t kill the dragon this time, but can I punch it?”

“No!” Leda exclaimed throwing her hands in the air out of disbelief that this short dwarf would even want to punch something that could literally kill her in like two seconds, maybe even less. “I can’t belie— “

“Let me grab my things from my room and we can go,” Rowan chirped interrupting Leda again who let out an exasperated sigh as she followed Rowan and Onyx up to Rowan’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> https://almostsane-things.tumblr.com/ plays the only human of the group who's also the only mage.
> 
> https://abbi-posts.tumblr.com/ plays the childish mixed elven rogue who fancies herself a warrior hero.
> 
> http://i-may-or-may-not-be-a-raccoon.tumblr.com/ plays Lola a Vashoth (the "giant dragon lady with titsicles" as I call her) with trust issues.
> 
> http://kuruizakihimes.tumblr.com/ plays Onyx the extremely punch happy half dwarf.
> 
> https://justsomedndfunnies.tumblr.com/


End file.
